Boredom Strikes
by Bob Da Peach
Summary: Marluxia being bored is never a good thing for the rest of the castle, and certain occupants are about just how bad it can get. MarVex, Yaoi, lemon lime and bitter.
1. Daydreaming is 'bliss'

Marluxia was bored.

Not always a good thing for the rest of the residents of the castle, Although there was this one time with that lamp and bananna tree...(1)

There was nothing to do, so he continued to just lay there. Thinking, Daydreaming, and overall shirking anything and everything he was _meant_ to be doing at the time.

He sighed as he stared up at his vine covered ceiling. It had taken a great deal of coaxing and bribing to convince his plants to grow in this dreary lifeless place, but he had nevertheless persuaded them that this would be a wonderful place to live.

If only he could believe that himself. It was depressing in the world that never was. Not that he really felt depressed, just the memories of it. His mind trying to convince his body of a reason to live. Trying to convince him he could feel, that he still had a heart.

It never worked.

There was always a hollow feeling inside, slightly aching. As if someone had ripped something out of him, which consequently is exactly what happened.

Sometimes he wondered, what would have happened to him if the heartless hadn't come. Maybe he'd be leading a perfectly normal life right now, instead of lying in a overgrown room in the middle of nothingness.

Marluxia quickly shook these thoughts away. His somebodies life had been even worse than this by his standards.

He'd never had a job, didn't have any friends, couldn't sustain a relationship, he'd been a college flunk-out. The only good thing he could say about his past life was his garden. It had been his pride and joy, but even that was pitiful it had practically just been a small patch of dirt with a rosebush or two.

It didn't matter anymore. He had a new garden now, full of friends, bigger and better than before, he even had a job, albeit working for the organization wasn't much of a job. Being reborn in a sense, had also somehow filled in lot of the blanks in Marluxia's education.

The only thing he was lacking in this life was a relationship.

Funny how the instinctual habits like lust and attraction were still present, where as things like love and affection were completely gone.

Marluxia didn't need a relationship. He needed an outlet for his more instinctual needs.

Sitting up, The Graceful Assassin let a smirk slide across his face.

He could only think of one being worth the time of day when it came to breaking boredom.

Vexen.

Somehow Marluxia couldn't help letting out a soft laugh. Vexen with his stoic exterior, just waiting to be shattered into a thousand little bitty pieces.

Oh and how Marluxia love poking at that icy man. Seeing how far he could push him before he'd crack, The fact that Marluxia was Vexen's current lab assistant just made it all the more fun for the Assassin.

Yes Vexen would certainly alleviate his _boredom._

Vexen peered through the microscope and very carefully adjusted the small  
tissue sample he was trying to examine.

He had gone through a lot of trouble to get that small flake of skin and was  
not willing to lose it. Besides he didn't think Xemnas would miss it _too_  
_much.  
_  
Groping around with his right hand, Vexen frowned and stood up straight, glancing around his lab.

Said lab was white. If possible it was even whiter than everything else in  
their godforsaken castle. Everything in the lab was neat and tidy, everything  
had its assigned spot and was _always_ kept impeccably clean.

That was how the scientist liked it, and so that was how everything was  
kept.

Well, almost everything. There was one small section of the lab that was  
always covered in papers, equipment and _plants._

Scowling, Vexen stared angrily at the offending area, as if merely by will  
alone, all the mess and clutter would instantly disappear. Though of course  
that would never work.

Vexen frown deepened when he realised the petri dish he was looking for was in said mess, which meant he'd have to sterilize the thing. Instead the Chilly Academic walked briskly over to a nearby cupboard and pulled out a fresh dish.

He would have get _number XI_ to clean his mess up when he  
returned.

* * *

Marluxia smirked openly as he glided over to the Scientist, taking care not to make a noise.

"Number XI, If you have nothing better to do why don't you go clean _that_ up."  
Vexen stated, waving his hand in the general direction of Marluxia's work  
station.

The Graceful Assassin paused, slightly put off, It was beyond him how the man seemed to always know when someone was in his labs.

Shrugging off the minor setback Marluxia decided to play a little game with the scientist.

"But _Vexen_," he pouted, "That's not what I wanted to do at all."

"What you _want_ to do is completely irrelevant as to what I have told you to  
do." Vexen hissed. He really had no time for the neophyte's antics, "As your  
superior I order you to clean up that so called _office_."

"But Vexen" He whined.

"You will Address me either as Superior or Number IV."  
Marluxia humphed silently, Vexen was being no fun at all. Not that he had expected anything different.

A small smile played across  
his lips, before he hid it behind a bland expression.

"Yes, Number IV." Marluxia drawled before heading for his desk, Vexen's head  
shot up.

"What did you say XI?" The Graceful Assassin merely gazed at him before  
answering blandly.

"I said 'Yes, Number IV'...Superior." Vexen's mouth popped open, Marluxia  
_never_ listened to the Chilly Academic _ever.  
_  
Regaining his composure Vexen merely huffed and turned back to his work.

Marluxia smirked.

_'This **is** fun.'_

* * *

Vexen had to restrain himself from turning around and smacking the smug grin right off of the neophytes face. The main reason he could not _do _this was because Marluxia wasn't _doing _anything.

None of his sharp insults, his _accidents _with the chemicals not even his reluctance to do anything and everything Vexen told him to. He was being placid, easy..._nice._

Vexen shuddered. The man had to be sick, there was no other explanation for his _behaviour._

The Chilly Academics thoughts were cut off by said mans voice;

"Sir where did you say you wanted these boxes?"

Vexen couldn't take it anymore, Marluxia was scaring him. Yes scaring, Vexen wasn't sure if he could even feel _scared _but nonetheless that was how he _thought _he felt.

He would get rid of him. That was the only solution

_'But how?'_

Marluxia was getting impatient, sure this whole _being nice _thing had been fun in the beginning but now the act was really starting to test his patience. All he wanted to do was slam Vexen into the nearest table until all the man could do was cry out Marluxias' name in pure pleasure.

A smile twitched at the mans lips as he thought about all the _fun _he could have with his _superior._

The smile quickly turned to a scowl upon hearing Vexens next words.

"Marluxia I need you to retreive something offworld for me".

The scowl continued to deepen whilst the scientist explained _exactly _what he needed and from where.

Three Mermaid scales from Atlantica, A dragons tooth from the land of dragons, _seventeen _sea salt ice-creams from twilight town and a papoa fruit from the Islands.

Marluxia was pretty damn sure that Vexen did _not_ need ice-cream for **any** of his experiments.

The man was trying to get rid of him. This would not work for Marluxia.

Screw being nice, he was going to have some fun.

Vexen had to hold back the huge grin that was threatening to plaster across his face as he saw the spark of annoyance flicker across his subordinates face. Marluxia wasn't happy about his latest errand, and it was becoming increasingly obvious now the man had stopped trying to hide his scowl.

Vexen couldn't help but smirk. He quickly wiped the expression from his face though when he saw a spark in those deep blue eyes and a small quirk to the others lips.

Marluxia started openly grinning as he slowly advanced towards the scientist

"But _Sir _I really think I could be of much more use _here"_

Vexen couldn't help but notice that those simple words dripped with malice and sarcasm.

* * *

**(1) I'll let you all use your imagination for that one :D**

**So here's the end of my edited first chapter, and look its more than a page long...isn't it just amazing??**

**I'll update soon I promise. I've got the full next chapter written up in a notebook, I just have to find the time (and patence) to type it out.**

**R&R I'll give cookies...big cookies for big reveiws :D**


	2. Bliss? Not compared to this!

**O.O**

**I am _so _sorry!!**

**I seriously can't believe how long it took me to write that!!**

**It's not as long as the last chapter I don't think but, I'm pretty sure you should be happy with it!**

**I tried really hard on it so I hope y'all like it!**

**...It's one of my first lemons, so any spelling mistakes or inconsistencies you see could you please point out!?**

**Anways... Read, Enjoy and Review people!!**

* * *

Marluxia slowly advanced towards the Chilly Academic, watching in wry humor as tendrils of vines slid across the others legs, too thin to be noticed, as they reached Vexens torso, Marluxia ordered them to thicken. They did so, Vexen suddenly realising his predicament, started thrashing, and frost quickly spread over the vines.

Tutting Marluxia, tapped his chin as if in thought.

"Now, why would you want to hurt my poor little plants" He simpered, as he said this, the vines grew thorns and tightened to dig sharply into the scientists skin, creating small trails of red that immediately seemed to captivate the Assassin.

Bending slowly towards his prisoner, a hand escaped the space of Marluxia's person to gently caress one of the wells of blood.

"Marluxia" Shuddering at the unwanted contact, the scientist hissed through clenched teeth, "Release me at once"

Snapped from his trance like state, a sadistic grin spread across the others face as he slowly rose to look the other in the eyes, scant inches apart.

Vexen could feel his subordinates warm breath ghost across his lips, and immediately tried recoil, but was stopped by the vines and a _too _gentle hand placed in the nook of his back.

"Marluxia what are--" The man's stuttering question was quickly broken off as the younger of the two smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Moving to portal away from the awkward and _terrifying _situation, that too gentle hand suddenly dug into his spine.

"nuh uh" was the breathy command, "None of that my dear, otherwise you'll miss out on _all _the fun"

Vexen drew in a shuddering breath as suddenly that hand was, once again, moving. Fingers danced across the leather confines of his jacket, tracing and weaving sensual patterns all over the scientists body. Soon enough, the hand found the zip on the elders clothing and started toying with it.

By this time Vexens full attention was on the exploration of this hand, everywhere it went sent shivers coursing through his body, so the man was thoroughly startled when a sensual chuckle broke from the Assassins lips.

"My my Vexen, enjoying the show are we?" The teasing question earned the man a low growl from his prisoner.

Sooner than expected Vexen was shoved roughly to the ground, still tightly bound, as the other proceeded to straddle him.

"Marluxia what _are _you--" The elder was once again cut off by those fierce lips causing him to gasp. Marluxia, taking the proven opportunity slid his tongue into his prisoners mouth, exploring and mapping out every part of that luxurious cavern.

Shocked again by the neophytes abruptness, Vexen just lay still, not that he had much of a choice with more vines appearing from...wherever they appeared from, and let the other ravage his mouth.

He did however let out a startled yelp when Marluxia's hand was suddenly _in his pants_, and how dare that stupid Neophyte and...

"Nnh!" _That_ had felt good, not that he would admit to it, no way in hell he would _ever _admit that to that big headed, pompous foo--

"Mmmf" He groaned into the mouth, that had once again planted itself firmly over his after his last outburst, eliciting a chuckle from the pink haired man above.

And then his pants were gone, and he was naked and _hard,_and where was Marluxia going!?

At the glare he was receiving Marluxia just laughed outright, "Now now I'll be back in just a moment my dear"

And then he was gone, poof, swirling portal of darkness and everything. Leaving Vexen hard and erect pinned to his own laboratory floor...and this was not,_ in any sense of the word, _ok!

Gritting his teeth he tugged and the vines constraining him but they merely tightened, ice brought back those pesky vines and he would _not _bring himself to try and _chew _through those stupid vines.

Eventually the scientist settled on glaring at the spot where Marluxia had disappeared and speak of the devil! Black tendrils rose from the floor in instants to create a black veil, which in itself quickly receded leaving behind a, _stupid idiotic insubordinate_, assassin.

Strolling over like he had all the time in the world, _'He might as well have!'_Vexens traitorous mind supplied, Marluxia stopped and kneeled next to his superiors head, eyes roving over every inch of the blonds body. Eventually his eyes stopped at the vines he himself had coaxed into _restraining_ the scientist.

Tutting he ran his fingers along the protruding thorns, and instead of saying anything his hands just kept moving, down down down and then he was touching, and god, this was _not _pleasurable, NO NO NO!

But his body was betraying him and yesss it did feel oh so nice when he did that and god he was moaning freely now and that stupid assassin was laughing, but he couldn't bring himself to care because it was just. so. nice.

But then the hands were gone and Vexen couldn't help but whimper slightly in loss. Soft rustling and a resounding click, before, _cold!_

Cold fingers were probing and no no no!!

Too far! Not there! Oh no no!

"Marluxia!" He hissed, "wh-what are you--"

And there was a finger wiggling and urk! It felt wrong, it wasn't meant to be there!

Marluxia frowned in concentration as he stretched the academic, trying to find that place so that Vexen would cry out in pleasure"

Prodding and searching, he smirked when the scientist suddenly gasped and his eyes rolled straight back into his head.

"nnnhhh..." The man groaned, and Marluxia smirked, he'd found it, but Vexen wasn't wailing yet and that's what he _truly _wanted, not these smothered groans.

Roughly he pushed a second finger into that _right _ring of muscle and started scissoring, causing the man underneath him to groan loudly, this time in pain, as his insides were forced to expand.

But the pleasure was starting to take over now, and Vexens hips were squirming trying to get _more _of that feeling and now he was panting, but he couldn't care anymore, because now Marluxia's other hand was pumping him and--

"G-gods M-Mar...Marluxia" Vexen ground out, this time he didn't laugh though, instead he was kissing him, tongues fighting for dominance, Vexens hands in his hair, when had the vines gone?

"Nngh!" There goes that thought process, because he was doing something, twisting and pumping and probing and kissing and he was going to...!

But then he stopped and Marluxia was panting above him, both of them naked but neither care because Marluxias fingers were gone and he was pushing into that tight heat.

And it _hurt _so much, he was too full and the tears were soaking his face because it hurt _so _much!

But Marluxia was there, petting his hair, whispering nothings into his ears, kissing him and wiping away his tears.

It didn't hurt so much now, the stretching feeling was almost gone and as Marluxia shifted he brushed that spot and--

"Oh!" Vexen cried, vision turning white, "B-bastard...J-just... MOVE!!" He was crying, and then they were and oh so so nice and good and _pleasure!_

Marluxia was kissing him again, it was wet and sloppy, but neither cared, lost in their passion.

And vexen was close, so so close and Marluxia knew it, and he was pumping him in time with his thrusts, and it was all too much, and it all went white with pleasure and he was crying out, and _constricting _and god, Marluxia couldn't hold out, thrusting to the hilt he latched on to the scientists neck to muffle his own scream.

And they were sticky and hot and lying flush against each over, but neither cared, they both lay prone for a few minutes catching their breaths.

Marluxia was the first to gain control of his senses again and chuckled, ripping Vexen from his blissful state, and he was glaring, too exhausted to much more, but this made Marluxia laugh harder, again causing Vexen to scowl angrily.

Sobering up a little Marluxia smiled somewhat gently at the nobody lying under him, and brushed sweat soaked hair out of his face, and despite himself Vexens glare faltered and he leaned slightly into the touch.

Marluxia's smile broadened into a full fledged smirk now as he chuckled ruefully, "Feeling more _agreeable _now my dear?"

And Vexens scowl was back and he was angry and going to yell, and hurt Marluxia's poor eardrums.

So instead of having to deal with an angry scientist he bent his head foreward and kissed him gently, once, twice and he was nipping at the scientists lips and...he let him in. This time as Marluxia explored the moist cavern he had access to it responded to his ministrations and was kissing him back.

And when they came up for air and lay panting and _staring _at each other Vexen smirked and shoved Marluxia so that _he _was straddling the pinkette. Then he smirked down at the slightly shocked assassin, leaning forward so that his lips were pressed against his ear and whispered;

"My turn XI"


End file.
